Catmint
by Creamecream
Summary: Sparrowpelt and Echosong go out looking for catmint, fluffy-puffy one-shot, SparrowpeltxEchosong


And this why the next chapter of my other story is not even started-_-, this one-shot took me a lot more time than it should have, I'm sorry about that, but it just did, and now I have to write the clan cat's because some things have changed, and I have not read Skyclan's destiny, so forgive me for some mess ups, please?

Disclaimer-there not mine

Skyclan

Leader-Leafstar

Deputy-Sharpclaw

Medicine cat-Echosong-apprentice-Frecklewish

Warriors

Sparrowpelt- apprentice-Rainpaw

Petalnose

Patchfoot

Rockshade- apprentice-Cloudpaw

Tinycloud

Bouncefire

Sageleaf

Mintfur

Lichenfur

Egg

Waspwhisker

Shrewtooth

Ebonyclaw

Billystorm

Harveymoon

Fallowfern

Elders

Tangle

Apprentices

Cloudpaw(daughter of Patchfoot and Clovertail-white she-cat with light gray patch's and green eyes)

Rainpaw(son of Patchfoot and Clovertail-brown and black tomcat with green eyes)

Queens

Clovertail(mother of Patchfoot's kit, Sunkit-white and brown she-cat with green eyes)

Cherrytail(mother of Sharpclaw's kit's, Horsekit-dark tabby she-cat with green eyes, Lavenderkit-ginger-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, and Firekit-ginger tomcat with green eyes)

I may have missed some, but I just can't tell

'''''''''''''

Sparrowpelt pushed himself from the tree tops and landed on his prey,

A plump mouse. He killed it with a swift bite to the neck, he picked up its warm body in his mouth, and began to pad back to the Skyclan camp.

''''''''''

Sparrowpelt smiled as he pushed himself in to camp. everything was peaceful, the prey was plentiful, the apprentice's were doing well in their training, there had been no invaders for moons, and his sister, Cherrytail, had just had her first litter of kits.

He purred at the thought of Cherrytail, three tiny kits in the curve of her tortoiseshell belly.

The tabby cat made his way to the nursery. Poking his head in, he spotted Cherrytail . He padded over to her and dropped the limp mouse at her paws.

"Thank you" Cherrytail purred, and swallowed her meal in a few bites. Sparrowpelt curled in the nest with his sister, making a circle around her small kits.

"Have you named them yet?" he asked, "as soon as Sharpclaw made it back from patrol" his sister purred.

"This one is Horsekit," she said, padding a dark tabby she-cat on the head with her tail.

"This is Lavenderkit," she added tapping a ginger-and-tortoiseshell she-cat on the head. "And this" she began by brushing her tail to a ginger tomcat, "this is Firekit" she said warmly.

Sparrowpelt dipped his head to the kits, "those are wonderful names" he purred, "and I'm sure they'll make wonderful warriors" Cherrytail smiled at her brother, but turned her green gaze to the entrance to the nursery when a dark ginger tomcat pushed himself in.

"Sharpclaw" Cherrytail said, dipping her head to her mate.

"How are you?" Sparrowpelt said happily, "I see you've been keeping my sister well and safe" he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpclaw asked, his green eyes narrowing in to a glare, "you should be helping out, not talking with Cherrytail" he growled. "Sharpclaw" Cherrytail said, laying her dappled tail on her mate's shoulder, "you have nothing to worry about, the rats are gone, and Sparrowpelt would never dare harm me" she spoke softly.

The dark ginger tom's eyes softened when they landed on the she-cat, and he smiled as his gaze swept over his kits.

"I better just go" Sparrowpelt said as he lifted himself to his paws. "Goodbye" he said softly to his sister. He licked her warmly between her ears. "Bye" Cherrytail responded as warmly as he padded out in to the open.

'''''''''''

Echosong plucked a stem yarrow from the bunch, and placed it at her paws.

'_Five stem's, which should be more than good'_,

She purred to herself. The silver tabby picked a leaf from near her paw, and placed it in to the stream next to her, and after taking the wet leaf back, she dripped a few drops of water on to the yarrow plant.

She griped the stem's in her teeth, and padded her way back in to camp.

'''''''''''

Echosong made her way to the back of her den.

Frecklewish must have been in there lately, as Echosong's bedding was clean and the tabby she-cat's scent was fresh. Echosong placed the yarrow stems with the rest of her herbs. She moved her green eyes over all her herbs.

'_I'm missing catmint', _

She told herself. She frowned at the thought of having to go all the way to twolegplace to get more.

She sighed. It was late, and she needed a escort. She growled to herself. Where in Starclan would she find a cat willing to go fetching herbs with her in the dead of night?

'''''''''

Sparrowpelt smiled to himself. Visiting his sister in the nursery was one of his favorite things, even if Sharpclaw never let him stay long.

He purred when he saw Echosong slip in to her den, her silver pelt glowing in the light of the setting sun. He loved the silver tabby she-cat, he knew it, he knew it was overly wrong, but he just could not help himself, he had always tried to push the she-cat from his mind, it never worked, so he gave up, and let the dreams cloud his mind.

'''''''

Echosong looked around her herb store for catmint,. She sighed when she found no trace of it.

'_Well, I guess that I have to go get some'_

She sighed aging, who is Starclan would like to go with her to get it? The silver tabby she-cat padded out of her den and looked around the camp. Every cat had gone out or to their nest.

Besides Sparrowpelt, who was sitting in the clearing, his tail curled over his front paws and his eyes looking at nothing.

"Hi" Echosong said as she padded over to the tabby tom-cat. Sparrowpelt seemed to snap out of his day-dreams. And turned his amber eyes to her.

"Yes?" he asked,

"Will you come with me to twolegplace so I can get more catmint?",

"Sure, just let me tell Cherrytail were leavening" he said, and he turned and padded back to the nursery.

''''''''''

Cherrytail pricked her ears when Sparrowpelt padded back in.

"Cherrytail," Sparrowpelt said, "I need to tell you something",

"Yes?" Cherrytail asked, but purred when she saw Echosong waiting for Sparrowpelt.

"Well?" Sharpclaw called from his spot next to his mate.

"Clam" Cherrytail spoke softly to her mate, and ran her tail along his ginger colored flank, and he pawed her tail away gently. "I'm going with Echosong to help her get some catmint" Sparrowpelt said happily, "good for you" Sharpclaw chuckled.

Cherrytail gingerly swiped his ear with her dappled paw "don't laugh at him" she purred,

"let him laugh, I don't mind, I like helping my clan mates" Sparrowpelt said proudly, "well, at least I have a mate and kits" Sharpclaw purred, "as long as you take care of my sister, I'm fine with that" Sparrowpelt purred.

"We have to go" Echosong called to the dark tabby, "coming" he called back to the silver she-cat. "I got to go" the tabby said, "but if there is anything you need, just tell me",

"No" Cherrytail said, "go and pick your catmint, I'm fine, and if I need anything, Sharpclaw will be happy to get it"

''''''''

Sparrowpelt and Echosong walked side-by-side as they left the Skyclan camp.

"So, do you want me to get you some fresh-kill?" the tabby tom-cat asked the silver tabby she-cat,

"No, thank you, I ate before" Echosong told him. She padded ahead of him and opened her mouth to taste the air, but snapped her jaws shut when all she could scent was prey.

"I'll be right back" Sparrowpelt called as he raced off after a prey scent. Echosong sighed,

What in Starclan's name had she done?

''''''''''

Sparrowpelt raced after the prey scent as far as a large tree. He broke in to a trot and opened his mouth to taste the air,

'_Vole',_

He told himself.

He carefully stalked in the undergrowth, but he froze when he heard paw steps behind him. He turned and bolted over Echosong, "what are you doing!, you scared off my vole!" he burst angrily.

"Looking for you" she spoke calmly, like nothing was wrong, like she had not just scared of the vole that was not in his line of site. Okay, maybe that was a bit much, but still.

"You should see your face" Echosong chuckled, snapping Sparrowpelt out of his thought, "you look like a fish that was just swiped on to the shore" she giggled.

He narrowed his eyes to her and gave her a low growl, causing more giggle's to burst from the silver tabby she-cat's mouth, and more growl's burst from Sparrowpelt. Slowly, the growl's of annoys and outrage turned in to full hearted chuckle's and good moored purr.

Suddenly Echosong leaped at the dark tabby, bowling him over, "not so strong now, are you" she purred in to his ear. "Echosong" he purred, "you big lump, get off", "okay" she chuckled, "but only because you were begging"

''''''''''''''

"Catmint?" Sparrowpelt asked the silver tabby she-cat as he placed a bundle of leaves at her paws. He placed it back in his jaws when she nodded.

He padded back to the plants that he had found, and scooped up more in to his jaws. Echosong fallowed and stuffed the dark green leaves in to her jaws as well. Then she rolled up a bundle of it and placed it under her chin.

Sparrowpelt purred a chuckle past his bundle in his teeth. Echosong narrowed her eyes at him. She knew what he was laughing at, she did not look that loopy.

"Alright, alright" she said after placing her catmint on the ground, "we better get this back to camp soon" after the dark tabby nodded, she picked back up her bundle back in to her jaws, and set off for the Skyclan camp.

'''''''''

"Your back" Frecklewish purred when Echosong and Sparrowpelt walked in to the medicine cat's den.

Echosong nodded, and dropped her bundles on to the herb store, and flecked her tail for Sparrowpelt to do the same,

"Just out getting some catmint" the silver tabby smiled.

"I'll just be a moment" she said as she led Sparrowpelt out.

''''''''''

"I had fun" Sparrowpelt chuckled as he dipped his head to Echosong.

"Next you'll be telling me that you want to be a medicine cat" the silver she-cat said, rolling her eyes,

"Maybe I will" he chuckled and pushed his nose to hers.


End file.
